edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Design
Mybase6.6.12.JPG|Lvl12 CC with all available turrets placed Edgeworld base.JPG Base.jpg|General Base layout base1.png|My base layout (for what it's worth) Edgeworld base apex.png|Edgeworld base - Apex design base.png|base Base Feb.2012.jpg|A Base FAwRz.png|Shield Protecting design UsCpu.jpg|Shield Protecting design (detailed) My Small Magelenic Cloud Base.jpg My Orion Base.jpg mybase.png|My deneb base at lv. 148 Menacebase.png|Looks and stings like a bee! MYBASE.jpg|My base Baasemay.JPG Base - Pieces Design(Detailed).png|Pieces Base Design 7-10-2012 7-33-19 PM.jpg|Main Base - Lvl 12 Secure - with all Buildings and extra space for some more Buildings 7-10-2012 7-33-45 PM.jpg|Aurora -1 - Lvl12 - with all Buildings and lots of extra space left Super defesa.png|Super defesa 22-07-2012 00.19.56.jpg|my base cc11 Killer Corners.jpg|Killer Corners, Halting Sides ReveX - A-1.jpg ReveX-Main.jpg Untitled 1.png edgeworld tip.jpg My main base in God mode.png|A level 14 base with almost all turrets out but 11 of them. Check my base out in Sector: Perseus A.And see my level 15 parts :} Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 3.28.50 PM.png|My new base only established for a month with level 11 CC bace.PNG|grid division bace type CC lvl15.png|a base with cc15 Angies_base.PNG|shes just a little on the nasty side lev 4468.png|ignajian lev 4468 hehe|linktext=ignite the day ! ignajian lvl15 base.jpg|Lvl15 cc with all buildings and guns My_base_1.png Capture.png Fullscreen capture 6122013 51818 AM.bmp.jpg|resource hoarder w/ lvl 14 cc Edgeworld - Kabam22222.png|My (different?) base parallax design.png|efective lv. 16 cc base Buildings of player's bases at Metropole, Aurora-1, Caldera-2, and Eclipse-3. Buildings constructable per CC Level :*Level-10–14 buildings require 1 Cerulean Core for upgrade. :**Level-13–14 Command Center requires 2 Cerulean Cores. :&Level-15–16 buildings require 1 Vermillion Core. :$Level-17–18 buildings require 1 Ruby Core. :$$Level-19–22 buildings require 2 Ruby Cores. :^A Neutron Mine requires 1 Level-9 Factory to build and a higher Factory Level to upgrade. :#Level-10–16 Gun Turret, X-1 Cannon, Concussion Turret, Tesla Tower require 1 Incendiary Core per level. :#Level-2–16 Incendiary Turret, Sniper Turret, Heavyweight Turret, Corrosive Turret, Anti-Tank Turret require 1 Incendiary Core per level. :##Level-17–22 turrets require 2 Incendiary Cores. :L!A Monument of a Level requires Level Trophies of its kind: Bronze Trophy, Silver Trophy, Gold Trophy, Platinum Trophy. Complement :The "Total area used" rows shows the percentage of your total base area you will be using if you build every possible structure for a given Command Center Level. Note that after introduction of the Corrosive Turret it is not possible to have every structure built both in L12 HQ and L12 Aurora-1. With a L12 Base you might desire to build fewer Staging Areas and Resource Collectors to ensure that you can leave gaps for any Neutron Mines and make it far easier to move your buildings around regardless of their size. Supplement Requirement Any building, except the Neutron Mine, that is at Level 10 or above requires a core to be upgraded. So to raise buildings you need : = or = (For sales take half off for the rack cost.), then = and then ~ (Ruby Cores should be gotten from the Ruby Core Mystery Box. Take half off Vermillion Core for every Ruby Core won.). Important Turret Improvements!, 2013 Jul 2 Category:Defense Category:Gameplay